Eisuke's Jealously
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Tired of Baba and Ota constantly being all over Elli. Eisuke decides to take her away to a hotel where the two of them can relax but things don't quite go to plan as she now has random strangers hitting on her


"Okay, I'm coming. You don't need to pull so hard!" No longer able to handle the guys at the penthouse always surrounding Elli, Eisuke decided he would take her away with him to somewhere where they couldn't disturb them for awhile.

But things weren't quite going as he hoped as guys at the hotel they were staying at kept hitting on Elli instead.

Eisuke had taken hold of Elli's wrist and was pulling her along as he made his way back to their room. Eisuke kept a firm hold on Elli's wrist as he marched inside the bedroom. He slammed the door behind them and stopped still. He kept his back turned to her as he spoke up in a low tone, "I can't believe this. If it's not the Ota and Baba it's now some random strangers you are letting hit on you."

Elii cringed from the tone of his voice. She knew he was mad and he had every right to be with the way the guys were all over her.

Elli directed her gaze to the floor as she weakly apologized, "I'm sorry..."

Eisuke released his hold on her wrist as he spun around to look her in the eyes, he could see that she was indeed sorry for what happened.

"Haa..." Eisuke tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he gave out an exhausted sigh, he was tired of this always happening. He couldn't even leave her alone for a second or she would get caught up all kinds of trouble.

Eisuke closed the gap between them as he wrapped her within his arms, "You really know how to keep me on my toes. Try to stay by my side from now on." He whispered softly.

Elli wrapped her arms around him in return. Resting her head on Eisukes shoulder, Elli nodded in agreement as a small smile formed on her lips. "I will."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." Eisuke muttered so Elli couldn't hear as he took one of her hands with his own. He entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand tightly, "This way we don't get separated." Eisuke raised their joined hands.

Eisuke gave Elli a quick peck on the lips before leaving the bedroom. He decided to take Elli out to a nice restaurant for lunch.

Eisuke admired Elli from where he sat as her eyes darted all over the place as she admired the intricate designs that adorned the inside of the restaurant, "Wow, this place is gorgeous. You would have to be loaded to eat here."

Eisuke couldn't help but chuckle from how she was acting. He stood up from his chair and leaned across the table as he whispered in her ear, "Of course. I could even buy this restaurant if you so desired it."

Elli's eyes stopped in place as her body froze, her ear had grown hot from his warm breath. She didn't know how to respond as she watched him sit back down, "I-I, Well I'm sure you could but I'm happy enough just eating here." Elli placed her hands against her warm cheeks as she glanced at the table.

Before long the waiter came up to their table and they both ordered their meals. Little did Elli realize the male waiter kept eyeing her off as they made their orders. Eisuke on the other hand immediately picked up on it. He glared menacingly at the waiter giving him the signal to back off. The waiter got the hint and made a hasty retreat.

Eisuke stabbed at the meat on his plate as he was deep in thought, 'Why can't I take her anywhere without some pervert trying to pick her up. Maybe I should put a huge sign on her stating that she belongs to 'Eisuke Ichinomiya.' She would never let me though...'

He glanced up from his plate across the table, Elli was eating her meal with a pleasant look on her face. Eisuke shook his head as he sighed. She always had a look of innocence about her and her beauty was nothing to sneeze at. It was easy to tell from just a glance why the guys are all over her. Eisuke knew Elli was too naive and so he made it his job to keep everyone distanced from her after all she was his.

After they finished their meal they decided to make their way back to their hotel room. Eisuke didn't want her out in the public eye any longer that day. Now was his time to have her all for himself. They walked hand in hand along a busy street. Eisuke tightened his hold onto her and pulled her close. He didn't want to lose her in the crowd. Eisuke didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he lost her now.

Elli ran her fingers through her hair as she enjoyed the cool breeze, "Ahh, It's such a nice day. Do we really have to spend the rest of the day in the hotel?"

"Yes. I want you all to myself. With no one else to try steal you away. We will do as I say. I'm sorry, It's for the best..." Eisuke trailed off not letting Elli hear what he said.

Elli chuckled and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked along a sidewalk, "But I'm already yours. Don't be so paranoid. There's no way anyone would try to steal something away from the great Eisuke Ichinomiya!" Elli laughed.

"You don't know how wrong you are. Though if someone did try to take you away from my I'd send them on a one way trip to hell..." Eisuke mumbled.

"Hmm, What did you say?" Elli peeked at his face curiously.

Eisuke shook his head denied having said anything.

As soon as they stepped foot in their room Eisuke lifted up Elli in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Waa, wait!" Elli begged Eisuke to stop but there was no stopping him now. He had a lot of pent up jealously brewing within himself after seeing all the guys looking at her seductively. Eisuke needed to reconfirm his love. To show she was his and only his.

"I won't stop... I can't hold back any longer. Do you realize how I felt every time I saw a guy look at you with a passion in his eyes... Only I am allowed to look at you in such a way." In a matter of moments Eisuke had Elli completely stripped of her clothes. Elli laid there completely helpless as she was pinned under Eisuke's muscular body. Eisuke looked at her greedily as he buried his face against her neck, "Those filthy animals are lucky I let them live.

Eisuke started to trail his lips across her neck. A soft moan escaped Elli's lips as he softly nibbled on the nape of her neck, "This mark proves you are mine." Eisuke breathed against her skin. From there Eisuke's lips slid across her body as he kissed her in one spot after another. His hands freely explored her body searching out all her sensitive spots. Just as another moan was about to come forth Eisuke had greedily stolen her lips with a passionate kiss.

"Eisuke..." Elli breathed his name over and over as he drove her wild from his passion. Eisuke was pleased to see the look of pleasure on her face, "That's right, only I can make you look like this..." Eisuke took in deep breaths as he whispered in her ear. It only made Elli's body grow hotter hearing his deep sexy voice against her skin.

"I love you, Eisuke." Elli breathed as she gripped on tightly to his back.

"I love you too, Elli."

Eisuke had no intentions of letting Elli go any time soon. They spent a wild pleasurable night together that lasted until dawn.

The next morning, Elli yawned sleepily as she sat up in bed. She stretched her arms out above her head as memories from the night before swirled around her mind. Her face went a few shades of red as she rubbed her body softly. It was a bit sore in places, especially the places Eisuke had bit her but thinking that only made her blush deeper.

Eisuke had also just woken woken up. He sat up on bed alongside Elli, wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "Good morning."

Elli felt like she could drift off back to sleep at any moment surrounded by his warm, strong arms. She felt her eyes start to close as her mind wandered when she suddenly remembered something she heard the day before when they were walking along the street. There was to be a magic show performed in a nearby park and Elli wanted to go. She had never been to one before and more than anything she wanted to go to it with Eisuke. Elli only hoped he would agree with it and let them go.

Eisuke had started stroking Elli's head when he peered closely at her face, he noticed something was on her mind, it was always easy to tell when she was thinking about something, "Is something the matter? Don't tell me you are going back to sleep. I won't allow that."

Elli who had been trying to work out how to ask him, jumped in his arms as she was startled by his voice bringing her back to reality, "Oh, um... Ahaha." Elli's eyes traveled all around the room. She didn't quite know what to say and so she started to giggle instead.

Eisuke raised and eyebrow. He stopped stroking her hair as he looked her straight in the eyes. He knew for sure there was definitely something up, "What is it? I'm not sure if I should be worried or not when you laugh in such a manner. It's almost frightening."

Elli stopped laughing and vigorously shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh like that, " She shyly scratched the back of her head. Elli focused her attention on her hands below as she nervously spoke up, "You see there is going to be a magic show in the park near the hotel today and..."

"You would like to go?" Eisuke cut her off before she even had the chance to ask. Elli was speechless. She lifted her head to meet Eisuke's gaze, "Yes. I really would love to go there with you." Elli nodded her head as she leaned it against his broad chest affectionately, "Please?"

Eisuke sighed as he placed a hand on her head, "Fine. You win. But promise me you will not wander off and get lost and be picked up by some random guy who will want you for your body, okay?"

Elli gasped, she raised her head as she scrunched up her face seemingly in thought, "Of course! Ewww, I don't want some random guy touching me!" The thought alone made her want to be sick.

Eisuke chuckled, pleased with her response, "Good. Then let's hurry up and be on our way."

Elli's eyes lit up. She was practically bursting from excitement, Elli couldn't wait to go. She jumped off the bed eagerly, seemingly forgetting about her state of dress as Eisuke called out to her, "Hey! Put some clothes on before you go anywhere!" Eisuke's voice echoed throughout the room. Elli stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice. She glanced at the mirror that hung on the wall and remembered she was stark naked.

"Oh my gosh! Ahhhh! I completely forget..." Elli's cheeks went crimson red deeper than even a red rose. Eisuke adorned a big grin as he put his clothes on, amused by how carefree Elli can be sometimes. Though he was relieved to have stopped her when he did. He could only imagine what would happen if she got out naked it's already bad enough when she's fully clothed.

'What's she trying to do? Make herself an easier target, she is making it way too easy. They wouldn't even needed to undress her...'

Eisuke placed his hand on his face, more than ever he knew he had to keep an eye on her, she's way too childlike sometimes. Though in bed she's the complete opposite.

After having finally put some clothes on, Elli and Eisuke made their way down to the park. Elli was surprised to see the number of people in attendance. It was even more than she imagined, "Wow. There is so many people here. They must be very talented magicians." Elli got even more excited at the thought. She couldn't wait for it to start.

"There is way too many people here. This won't be easy." Eisuke mumbled as he eyed the surrounding vicinity. He tugged on Elli and pulled her closer.

They began to make their way through the crowd but much to Eisuke's dismay somewhere along the way the crowd had separated the pair and Elli was no longer in his sight.

"Dammit! Where could she be?!" Eisuke was awfully mad. Just what he was afraid of happening happened.

Elli on the other hand nervously walked through crowd as she tried to find her way back to Eisuke but it seemed hopeless with the amount of people.

Elli stumbled along pushing her way through crowd when she accidentally knocked into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Elli looked up at the person she hit and realized it was a young man. He was quite the handsome one too with his raven-black hair and clear steel-blue eyes, quite the looker that's for sure.

"I'm fine, miss. How about you? You seem to be lost."

Elli bit her lip as she thought if she could trust him or not. He seemed nice enough she thought. Maybe he could help her find Eisuke.

"I'm looking for someone. We got separated thanks to the enormous crowd."

"Ah, I see. Well allow me to help you. The names Richy." The man offered his hand out to Elli.

"I'm Elli." Elli replied as she shook his hand.

"So who might this person be you are looking for?" Richy asked as they walked side by side.

"He's my boyfriend." Elli responded.

"Boyfriend? Well ain't he the lucky devil to have someone as pretty lookin as you."

Elli laughed nervously. She felt some pretty weird vibes coming from him and the way he was looking at her.

"I can't believe he let you get lost like this. I would never let you outta my sights I wouldn't."

"It's not his fault! There's just too many people." Elli raised her voice in defence. Richy just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. Elli slowly walked besides him, she rubbed her arm nervously, she hoped Eisuke would find her soon.

"Hey, I think I can find him on my own. Thanks for your help." Elli decided it was a good idea to get away from the man after how he kept looking at her. But it was already too late as she turned around to leave Richy took hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry missy but I can't let you go. I can't let someone like you slip away."

Elli gulped and was about to scream but he covered her mouth his his hand. A shiver raced down her spine as she realized she had been led to a quieter area of the park.

'How could I be so foolish. I'm sorry Eisuke.' Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she feared what was to come.

"Now be a good girl and come with me. Don't count on your boyfriend to save you. No one will ever find you" Richy laughing menacingly as began to lead her away.

Meanwhile, Eisuke was still desperately searching for Elli. His breathing was ragged from running all over the place. He wished he had never come to the damn place but he couldn't refuse when Elli goes all sweet on him.

"Where are you?!" Eisuke's chest hurt, he feared what might happen to her if he didn't find her soon, he just couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

Eisuke was ready to give up though, no there would be no stopping him until he found her even if he had to search day and night and across the globe he would find her no matter the cost.

In the distance it was only a glimpse but Eisuke was sure it was Elli. He swore he saw someone taking her off somewhere. His heart just about stopped from what he saw, "Elli!" Eisuke yelled out her named and ran in the direction they disappeared.

Richy had brought Elli to a secluded area in a back alley way. It was just the two of them. Elli's body shook in fear. Richy took his hsnd off her mouth he was delighted to see the panic on her face.

"Cry all you like. You are all alone now." Richy laughed.

"You are wrong... I'm never alone. He will save me. Just wait, he will save me!" Elli was adamant that Eisuke would save her. Richy didn't seem to like the fact she was still so sure of it.

"You are crazy. I think you need to be taught a lesson." Richy eyed her off with a wicked grin as he pushed her against the wall pinning her between his body.

"Noo... Let me go." Elli struggled but it was futile. He only tightened his grip.

Richy had begun to lean In, he was only inches away from her lips, "Eisuke!" Elli closed her eyes as she screamed out Eisuke's name. Just as his lips were about to touch hers Richy was suddenly no longer there. She was freed from his weight. Elli hesitantly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Eisuke standing before her.

Eisuke had punched Richy square in the face knocking him away from Elli.

"Eisuke..." Elli started to cry again. She was overwhelmed by emotions. More than anything she was relieved to see Eisuke.

Richy who had been knocked to the ground didn't look impressed as he stood up. He wiped away the blood that was running down his lip, "Heh, so your boyfriend came to save you after all."

Eisuke moved to stand in front of Elli. He wasn't about to let that man anywhere near her. He defensively raised his hands in front of him prepared to attack if need be, "Of course. I wasn't going to let some filthy vermin touch my girl. You are lucky you got off with a warning shot. If you so much as kissed her you wouldn't live to see another day."

Richy began to laugh, "Haha, am I supposed to be scared? You don't frighten me."

Eisuke smirked at the man. Richy didn't understand what was so funny. Why was he laughing at him now.

"Do you know who you are dealing with? Before you do something stupid just know this, I am Eisuke Ichinomiya. One of the richest people in the world. Now before you try pick a fight with me I'd be worrying about your own life first."

Richy stopped in his tracks. As soon as he heard Eisuke's full name it hit him. Eisuke was not someone he wanted to mess with, "F-Fine! You keep the girl. She's not worth losing my life over!" Richy began to panic. He quickly made a hasty retreat never once looking back.

"Good riddance." Eisuke was glad to be rid of him. He turned his attention to Elli. Elli started to shake on the spot as Eisuke looked to be irate. She was expecting for him to yell at her and say what a fool she was for wandering off with such a man but instead she was encircled by his warm arms.

"I was so worried. When I couldn't find you I panicked. I'm so glad you are okay." Eisuke held her tightly against him. He didn't want to let her go, he had to make sure this was real that she was actually there with him.

"Eisuke... I was so scared. But I never gave up in believing you'd come for me. And you did. I'm so happy." Elli collapsed into his arms as she wrapped her arms firmly around his back. Eisuke supported her weight against him.

"Thank you..." Elli buried her face into his shoulder as the tears flowed freely.

"It's okay now. I'll never take my eyes off you again. Not even for a second. I promise." Eisuke stroked her head as he spoke soothingly.

They stood there in one anothers embrace for who knows how long. All they wanted was to feel one another and feel each others love. Elli was so relieved feel Eisuke's warmth surround her, it made her feel safe.

Sometime had passed when Eisuke pulled back a little to gaze into her eyes, "I'd do anything for you, you know. I promise I'll always cherish you. I could never love someone as much as I love you. You are my girl. I want to live my life with you forever. When I think of the future I see you there besides me smiling, happy and safe."

"Oh, Eisuke... That makes me so happy. I always want to be with you too. You are the only one for me. I love you so much."

Eisuke placed a soft kiss on Elli's lips, "I think we should go back home. I thought we'd get away from the guys and have some time to ourselves but it was more trouble than it's worth."

Elli nodded in agreement, she too wanted to go back home.

"I could always get Soryu to teach Ota and Baba a lesson. Put them in their place. Maybe I should finish them off completely and hide their bodies. Hmm." Eisuke had a wicked smirk on his face as he thought of all kinds of things he could do to Ota and Baba.

Elli's eyes widened, she didn't like the sound of what was coming from Eisuke's lips, "You can't! They aren't too bad... of course they are trouble makers but nothing they should die for!" Eisuke grabbed Elli's hand as started to walk away. Elli begged him to spare them but Eisuke seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Of course they aren't as bad as the people we find walking the streets but I don't know..." Eisuke trailed off. Elli panicked the whole way home as Eisuke seemed to be enjoying himself too much from his wicked plans. Though of course it was all a big joke as he enjoyed teasing Elli, she always took it literally which only made him want to tease her more.

Their trip finally came to an end, It was sure an eventful one. Not something Eisuke wanted to go through again anytime soon. He decided it was safer to have her locked away in their bedroom back home then going to some place else at least he knew Ota and Baba would never do something foolish or they would definitely pay. Eisuke was quite the jealous one but he couldn't help it. Elli was his and only his. Other guys weren't supposed to look at her with such passion. Each passing day the idea to put a sign on her saying 'property of Eisuke Ichinomiya' looked more and more tempting...


End file.
